All’s Fair In Love
All’s Fair in Love & Friendship Games '''ist der dritte von fünf Shorts, der im Vorfeld zu Friendship Games veröffentlicht wurde. Inhalt Die besten Freundinnen Sweetie Drops und Lyra Heartstrings erfahren, dass die Ausscheidungen für die Freundschaftsspiele laufen und es noch Plätze im Team gibt. Der Ehrgeiz der Zwei ins Team zu kommen und die andere zu übertrumpfen, triebt sie zu immer verrückteren Aktionen. Kurz bevor sie sich völlig zerrupfen, kommt die Teamliste raus. Als sie sehen, dass sie beide es geschafft haben, versöhnen sie sich. Transkript : rings : '''Sweetie Drops: And then I said... : Lyra Heartstrings: "It tastes like marshmallows"? : Sweetie Drops: Yeah, so that made me... : Lyra Heartstrings: ...feel like you want a camping trip? : Sweetie Drops: Yes! Just like— : Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: That time we went to the amusement park in eighth grade! : Sweetie Drops: gasps You know me so well! : Lyra Heartstrings: scoffs You know me so well! : Sandalwood: Dudes, the tryouts for the Friendship Games are about to start! : Sweetie Drops: O... : Lyra Heartstrings: M... : Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Goodness! : Sandalwood: There are limited spots on the CHS team! So bring your A-game! laughs : cheering : gasping : music : scratch : dance music : video game music : Japanese Voice-Over Guy: Compete! : Sweetie Drops: Yah! : Lyra Heartstrings: yells : Sweetie Drops: yells : Lyra Heartstrings: growls : Sweetie Drops: yells : Lyra Heartstrings: gulping : Sweetie Drops: grunts : Lyra Heartstrings: Ha! : Sweetie Drops: grunts : Lyra Heartstrings: like a peacock : Sweetie Drops: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! : Lyra Heartstrings: like a peacock : Sweetie Drops: louder Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! : Micro Chips: Is it just me or did things take a turn towards Weirdsville? : Sweetie Drops: louder Hoo! : Lyra Heartstrings: even louder : Sweetie Drops: Hoo! : Lyra Heartstrings: squawking : Sweetie Drops: Hoo! : Lyra Heartstrings: squawking : Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: and hooting : Sandalwood: Aw, dudes, Vice Principal Luna just posted the roster for the Friendship Games team! : chattering : Lyra Heartstrings: exasperated You made the team! : Sweetie Drops: exasperated You made the team! : Lyra Heartstrings: Best! : Sweetie Drops: Friends! : Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Forever! laughing Übersetzung : läutet : Sweetie Drops: Und dann sagte ich... : Lyra Heartstrings: "Es schmeckt wie Marshmallows"? : Sweetie Drops: Ja, so dass ich mich... : Lyra Heartstrings: …Fühlte wie auf einem Camping Ausflug? : Sweetie Drops: Ja! so wie— : Lyra Heartstrings und Sweetie Drops: Damals in der achten Klasse als wir zum Vergnügungspark gegangen sind? : Sweetie Drops: Keuchen Du kennst mich so gut! : Lyra Heartstrings: spottet Du kennst mich so gut! : Sandalwood: Leute, die Auswahl für die Freundschaftsspiele haben begonnen! : Sweetie Drops: O... : Lyra Heartstrings: M... : Lyra Heartstrings und Sweetie Drops: Güte! : Sandalwood: Es gibt wenige Plätze für der CHS-Team! Also bringt eure A-Spiel! lacht : Jubeln : keuchen : Musik : Scratch : Musik : Videospiel Musik : Japanischer Voice-Over Typ: Streiten : Sweetie Drops: Yah! : Lyra Heartstrings: Geschrei : Sweetie Drops: Geschrei : Lyra Heartstrings: Knurren : Sweetie Drops: Geschrei : Lyra Heartstrings: schlucken : Sweetie Drops: Grunzen : Lyra Heartstrings: Ha! : Sweetie Drops: Grunzen : Lyra Heartstrings: wie ein Pfau : Sweetie Drops: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! : Lyra Heartstrings: wie ein Pfau : Sweetie Drops: lauter Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! : Micro Chips: Liegts an mir oder nehmen die Dinge eine Wendung nach Unheimlichville? : Sweetie Drops: lauter Hoo! : Lyra Heartstrings: immer lauter : Sweetie Drops: Hoo! : Lyra Heartstrings: Kreischen : Sweetie Drops: Hoo! : Lyra Heartstrings: Kreischen : Lyra Heartstrings und Sweetie Drops: und Hooting : Sandalwood: Aw, Leute, Vize Direktorin Luna hat die Liste für das Friendship Games Team veröffentlicht! : quasseln : Lyra Heartstrings: Fassungslos Du machst das Team! : Sweetie Drops: Fassungslos Du machst das Team! : Lyra Heartstrings: Beste! : Sweetie Drops: Freunde! : Lyra Heartstrings und Sweetie Drops: Für immer! lachen Kategorie:Shorts zu Friendship Games